Running Water
by Red Cr0w
Summary: Byakuya is sent to Hueco Mundo to search for any lost shinigami. Just as he thinks he's done, a sound catches his attention. Time to investigate. There he meets Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Now, what happens next? Why, sex of course. YAOI. ManXman love. OOC on Byakuya's (and possibly Grimmjow's) part. If you don't like yaoi, don't read this. CONTINUATION CURRENTLY PENDING


**A/N: So...thought of this little diddy after I finished a Mid-Chapter Test in Geometry**

**Enjoy! (You already know that I don't own Bleach)**

The silent footsteps of one Kuchiki Byakuya went unnoticed by all of the hollows currently occupying what used to be Las Noches. He was sent here by the Captain General to check if there were any lost shinigami. The task was long and boring, not to mention time consuming. Every time he was sent here, there was no one to bring back. So _why_ exactly did the Captain General continue to send him to this God-forsaken place? It was misery personified! Just as the noble man was about to open a senkaimon and _finally_ leave, a strange sound stopped him in his tracks.

_Running water...?_

Last time he checked, there was _no_ running water. It ran out a short while after Sosuke Aizen was defeated. So how could there be any running water _now_? Deciding to investigate, Byakuya turned toward where the noise was coming from. It was coming from an odd looking building with a large door. Painted on said door was the gothic number six. He slowly opened the door - not wanting to risk the sounds of squeaky hinges. After stepping inside, Byakuya shut the door behind himself and took in his surroundings. It must have been someone's living quarters...and it seemed that they were here _now. _He made his way to another door that was open a tiny smidge **(A/N: I say that a lot.)**. Steam was slipping out of the cracks. Opening the door, the noble nearly gasped. Nearly.

...

What? He needed to keep his famous Stoic Mask on. Couldn't let it fall of now, now could he?

Standing on the tiled floor; wet, nothing but a white towel around his lean waist, and flossing; was a man. A very...sexy man, he had to admit. This man had shocking blue hair and eyes framed with blue markings. He was staring, mid-floss, at the noble standing in front of him. The man straightened, pulling the floss from his teeth, and smirked at the other. "Name's Grimmjow." Grimmjow had a filthy plan. A filthy, filthy, sinfully naughty plan.

Byakuya quickly regained his composure. "Kuchiki Byakuya." Grimmjow's smirked seemed to grow. Was it even possible? The blue haired man slipped a thumb into the tuck of his towel and pulled it loose, letting it fall to the wet floor. Byakuya looked away. That body was way too tempting. Way. Too. Tempting. Grimmjow let out a short chuckle. THis guy was so cute. "Hey Byakuya. Mind showing me some skin?"

Oh god...this can't be happening!

He thought of just leaving, but he was rooted to the spot. Byakuya took a second to think. This was his only chance to let go. To let his mask fall and shatter and not care about it. Making his decision, Byakuya started with his Kenseikan, pulling them out of his silky black hair. Next was the scarf, he let it fall to the floor as he took off his tekkou. Grimmjow watched him intently. Once Byakuya got to his obi, Grimmjow'd had enough. He went over to the other, throwing him over a shoulder and walking to the bed. The noble was thrown down on the plush Queen Sized bed. His clothes were pulled off roughly. "W-what are you doing?" Byakuya managed to stutter out. Once Grimmjow heard this, he slowed down.

"Am I going too fast?" Now _this_ was shocking. This man was the sixth espada, no doubt. He had heard Kurosaki Ichigo talk about him to Renji. From what he heard, this man had no mercy when it came to other beings. And here he was, concerned that he was going too fast. Byakuya nodded slightly. "I'm a..." he mumbled the rest. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed his neck.

"What was that?"

Byakuya took a deep, albeit shaky, breath before he repeated what he had said before in the other's ear.

"_I'm a virgin._"

Grimmjow nearly lost it right then and there. He just wanted to rip his clothes off and ram into him, take him hard and fast. But he stayed calm and pulled away. This time, he went slower as he took off Byakuya's shihakusho. As more and more pale, milky skin was revealed, Grimmjow's arousal grew. Once he came to the white obi, Byakuya's blush grew ten shades darker. Grimmjow, curious as a cat, pulled the belt open and yanked his hakama off.

Ah, so _that's_ why he was blushing so hard! The sexy noble was wearing a sweet black lace thong with a little blue bow in the front. His eyes squeezed shut as the espada hooked his fingers in the front and pulled it off, throwing it across the room. "I'm keeping those, you know." Grimmjow mumbled. Byakuya gave a tiny whimper. Honestly, this man just couldn't _possibly_ get any sexier.

He was wrong.

Byakuya was still wearing his sandals and tabi socks. Grimmjow slid his large, warm hands down the smooth, hairless leg and slowly untied the strings of his sandals and slipped them off. The tabi were next, buttons easily popped open and slid off. How is it that feet could be so sexy?* The blue haired man held one of the pale feet up to his face and licked around and between his toes. Byakuya moaned, then covered his mouth with his hand. Grimmjow pulled his hand away and kissed his fingertips. "Don't silence yourself. I want to hear your pretty voice." he said - _demanded_ - huskily. Byakuya pulled his hand down to his side and watched, moaning quietly, as Grimmjow continued his ministrations.

After the former espada deemed the noble's feet thoroughly teased, he went up, licking and kissing his shins, knees, and; spreading his legs; his inner thighs. He placed open-mouthed kisses up his flat, toned belly, lightly thrusting his tongue into his navel. "Grimmjow..." Byakuya moaned softly. he was so embarrassed! Then, this man above him started attacking his hard, pink nipples. Loud moans left plump, sakura-pink lips, exciting Grimmjow even further. He surged up, and dove into his open mouth. Their tongued tangled and a delicious tango. Now, getting over his nervousness, Byakuya let his hands roam. Nervous fingers ghosted across tan skin, hesitating when they made their way to his groin. Grimmjow's cock was so big, so thick and long and _pulsing_. He held it in his small, trembling hands and stroked lightly. The man on top gave a low moan that bordered on a growl. After a moment of teasing, Byakuya's hands were pulled away.

"Are you ready? 'Cause I don't think I can stop now. You're just so beautiful..." Grimmjow was sucking on his neck, leaving love-bites as he went along.

"Don't stop...please don't stop..."

Grimmjow tapped Byakuya's wet lips with three fingers. Confused, Byakuya opened his mouth and allowed them inside. He sucked on them and ran his tongue in between. After they were wet enough, they were pulled away. A gasp left the noble's mouth as they circled his pink, puckered entrance. One was pushed in slowly, gently. Byakuya got used to it and nodded as another was inserted and pushed in and out. Suddenly, those magic fingers brushed against something _amazing _inside him. It sent delicious shivers up and down his spine and a loud moan left him. A third finger, and he was practically fucking himself on Grimmjow's hand. It just felt _so damn good_. Grimmjow chuckled warmly and pulled his fingers out, Byakuya whimpered weakly at the loss. "W-why did you stop...?" Byakuya begged. The man just flipped them over so that the noble was on top.

"Ride me, Byakuya." Grimmjow growled. Byakuya was nervous, he was losing his virginity to an espada. He scootched**(A/N: Another word I say a lot) **back until he felt Grimmjow's long, thick erection poking his behind. Reaching behind himself, the noble grasped the stiff, hot meat in his hand and pointed it at his wet hole. Byakuya flinched when Grimmjow's large hands found his thighs but quickly shook it off. Slowly, Byakuya lowered his backside on the espada's length. It was painful, the wide head stretching his hole. He went down an inch at a time, and when he had worked in nine of his ten inches, he just slammed down, nearly screaming in pleasure as he stabbed his own prostate. "Oh yes...!" Not a moment later, Byakuya began to slowly move his womanly hips up and down. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to flip them over and pound him mercilessly. The raven haired beauty on his lap was getting faster and faster, moaning and mewling.

"Ah, yes...more, Gods, that feels so good. It's so big! More Grimmjow, give me more...!"

The espada began thrusting his hips up, smirking at the shocked squeal that left Byakuya's lips. They were moving faster now, Byakuya was bouncing erratically on his dick, moaning louder.

"Oh yes, faster. Harder...oh Gods it's going in so deep. More Grimm...yes. Just like that. Fuck me just like that! Ah ah aha ah AH!" Byakuya was moaning like a whore. Never did he think that sleeping with a man would feel so damn _amazing_! Grimmjow was ruthlessly pounding his prostate with each upward thrust. Then they were flipped, and Byakuya was turned on his stomach and he thrust inside. "Oh fuck yes!" he screamed. The bed was banging against the wall and the springs seemed to be squeaking with each movement they made.

"You like that, huh? Yeah you do. You love my cock inside you. You're gonna cum soon aren't you? Huh? Fuck you're so fucking tight and wet!"

"Yes...I love it. I love your big cock in me! It feels so good!"

Byakuya pushed his hips back for more, reaching down with one hand to stroke his own straining arousal. The movements seemed to get even faster and rougher, and just one more pound at his sweet spot, Byakuya came hard; screaming Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow growled lowly as the noble's insides squeezed his cock _hard_, and he came with a low groan, filling the tight, hot hole with his seething cum. He thrusted weakly a few more times to ride out the amazing orgasm before pulling out, collapsing, and pulling Byakuya close. Byakuya turned over to lay his head against his new lover's damp chest. They were still panting from their...ahem, _activities._ Suddenly, Grimmjow spoke.

"So, uh, you're a virgin?"

Byakuya rolled his grey eyes. "I _was_, until...that..."

"But you've got to admit, that was amazing." he smirked down at the smaller man next to him. Byakuya hesitated for a moment before nodding. It _was_ amazing...

...and he couldn't _wait_ to do it again.

**End...?**

**So there it is, guys. My first published GrimmBya fic. Please give me (nice) feedback. Should I continue this, or should it stay a oneshot? I already have ideas for a continuation. Thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**Red Cr0w**

**EDIT: So I noticed a couple of mistakes in here and decided to fix them. I thank all of you who read this and give you hugs and cookies! Please make me happier and review! I've ben a very good girl lately!**

***No, I do not have a foot fetish. I have a feeling that Byakuya would, but I have no clue why. Or he's just self-consious about his feet, and Grimmjow has a foot fetish. Who knows?**

**SECOND EDIT: Just so you know, I actually monitor how many people view my stories, and I have to say I'm impressed! I thought that because of the lack of reviews, no one was reading. But then I decided to check how many read. 101 for this so far! Thank you readers for being so amazing! And please review! Reviews make me happy! And they motivate me to do better!**


End file.
